jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Kisha
Kisha is a female character who first appeared in JumpStart Preschool (1995). Previously she was depicted as a koala, but in her most recent appearances, she is depicted as a tiger. Appearance Kisha was originally depicted with as a koala with a short round body, dull brown fur, and brown eyes. She wore a pink hat with a yellow flower. In JumpStart Pre-K, her fur is gray. In JumpStart Preschool (1999), Kisha has brown fur and wears a shirt and cap that are both blue with yellow stars and circles. In the JumpStart Advanced series, Kisha is depicted with light gray fur. She wears a pink beret, a white shirt with paint splotches on it, and purple sandals. In JumpStart 3D Virtual World, Kisha is a tiger. Jumpstart. (2013, October 6). http://blog.jumpstart.com/2013/10/16/js-news-team-kisha-creative-correspondent/. The Jumpstart Blog. Retrieved June 30, 2015. She has three forms, one for preschool and kindergarten, one for first grade, and one for second grade. Her preschool/kindergarten form is small, with two round pigtails, light purple tinted glasses, a light purple dress with pale purple spots on the skirt part, and a white shirt under the dress. Her first grade form is taller and skinnier with short straight pigtails, and pink arm warmers and leg warmers. Her second grade form has slightly longer pigtails with red hairbands, and wears a purple and pink dress a green gem on the stomach area, and purple arm warmers and leg warmers, each of which has a green gem as well. Personality Kisha is often depicted as artistic and creative. Recently, she is depicted as being athletic as well. The JumpStart Blog says, "Kisha may be all athlete from her tail to her paws, but everything she does she does with style. She trains hard and runs fast, but she’s always willing to slow down and admire your artwork!"Jumpstart. (2008, December 8). What Your Kid Says. The Jumpstart Blog. Retrieved June 24, 2015. Kisha's profile in JumpStart World says, "Kisha is the fastest runner in Camp. She loves to race. Kisha also loves to paint. Kisha says, 'Painting is always more fun with a friend!' Kisha and CJ are best friends." In the JumpStart Advanced series, Kisha's learning type is 'The Artist'. The manual for JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade says, "Kisha teaches children using her visual-spatial learning style. She uses pictures and visualization techniques to explain concepts." In JumpStart Preschool (1999), Kisha was depicted as being more calm, sensible, and somewhat particular. She was often annoyed by Casey's antics, and preferred peace and quiet. In Games JumpStart Preschool (1995) Kisha is one of the main characters. JumpStart Pre-K (1996) Kisha is one of the main characters. She appears in the Bakery game, the Diner game, and the Toy Shop game. JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island (1996) Kisha makes a cameo appearance in the woods. JumpStart Preschool (1999) Kisha is one of the main characters. She appears in the "Toy Box", "Player Piano", "Easel", and "Blocks" activities. She has her own easel where she makes paintings, and she also has a collection of toy blocks. JumpStart ABC's (1999) Kisha appears in the Train Station game. JumpStart Learning System: Phonics (1999) Kisha is a camper at Camp Readalot. She appears in the Totem Pole activity. JumpStart Around the World (2000) Kisha is one of the player's travel buddies in the preschool version. JumpStart Advanced Preschool (2002) Kisha is one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for help. JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten (2002) Kisha is one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for help. JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade (2002) The player can visit Kisha at her house and play an activity there. Kisha is also one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for help. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade (2002) Kisha is an agent at JumpStart Headquarters. Kisha is also one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for help. In Videos Kisha is a main character in JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?. Quotes *''"I'm Kisha. I love colors, shapes, textures, pictures - in fact, I think pictures are better than words."'' - Self introduction from JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade *''"You must see all the pictures I've painted!"'' - JumpStart Preschool (1999) *''"I have to be careful around Casey, because sometimes he knocks over my paints."'' - JumpStart Preschool (1999) Gallery pres-old_kisha cropped.png|Kisha's appearance in JumpStart Preschool (1995) prek_kisha diner.png|Kisha's Diner, from JumpStart Pre-K 4h_kisha.png|Kisha's cameo in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island kisha.gif|Kisha's appearance in Jumpstart Preschool (1999) Pres-new paint.png|Kisha's easel (JumpStart Preschool (1999)) Pres-new shapes.png|Kisha's blocks (JumpStart Preschool (1999)) Atwp china slideshow 2.png|Kisha in China, from Jumpstart Around the World (preschool version) jsw_jsv_kishabtrfly.gif|Kisha with a butterfly kisha jumprope.png|Kisha playing with a jumprope ex kisha snowflake.png|Kisha with a paper snowflake 2ad_kisha helps.png|Kisha helping the player in Jumpstart Advanced 2nd Grade jumpstart world kisha profile.png|Kisha's profile from JumpStart World KishaWallpaperWide.jpg|Kisha on a JumpStart wallpaper jumpstart kayaks.jpg|Kisha and Frankie kayaking kisha vw kindergartner.png|Kisha's kindergarten design for JumpStart 3D Virtual World References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:JumpStart Preschool Category:JumpStart Preschool (1995) Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart Pre-K Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool Category:JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Category:JumpStart Preschool (1999) Category:JumpStart Around the World Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? Category:JumpStart ABC's Category:JumpStart Learning System: Phonics Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World